


If You Give a Demon a Sandwich...

by Snugglebuttkitten



Series: AU August [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Chat is a Demon, Demon/Angel AU, Eventual Mature Rating, Eventual Multi-Chapter, F/M, Hawkmoth is a Demon, Just MariChat Fluff, Oneshot, Potential FWB Fic, Probably Crack, Sabine is an a Fallen Angel, Will Eventually Be Serious, childhood friends to lovers au, marinette is half human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snugglebuttkitten/pseuds/Snugglebuttkitten
Summary: All Marinette wanted to do was make herself a sandwich. She never expected to make a strange new friend out of it.All Chat Noir wanted to do was ace his first summoning and make his father proud. He never expected his summoner to be a cheeky girl the same age as he was!





	If You Give a Demon a Sandwich...

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this Tumblr story post thing on YouTube about what would happen if you accidentally drew an occult symbol in your favorite condiment while making a sandwich... And a demon showed up so you just made them a sandwich too... And I've heard this so many times but today I heard it and my mind immediately screamed "MariChat" and so I had to write a one-shot. Might turn into more (read; WILL turn into more lol) but I have too many other stories to focus on for now so take this one-shot and if Y'all like it enough then I will continue when I have the time to actually devote to it ;)

“ _ Maman _ , I’m hungry  _ now _ ,” Marinette Dupain-Cheng whined plaintively, pouting as she watched her mother move rapidly through the line of customers in the Bakery. It was just past noon, and a mild fever had forced the six-year-old to stay home from school that day. It wasn’t a huge deal, given the fact that she and her parents lived above the bakery that they owned and operated. It was too easy to leave the six-year-old girl on the couch upstairs, watching cartoons while her parents worked. That way, they were just a shout away if she needed anything without forcing one of them to skip out on a day’s work. It had all been well and fine, Marinette feeling better by the minute as she giggled along to her favorite shows, until noon had rolled around and her tummy had let out the most ferocious growl she had ever heard in her whole entire life. She had skipped breakfast, after all, having been too sick to even think about eating. But that was  _ ages _ ago and now she  _ was _ hungry.

“I know,  _ ma cherie _ , but your  _ Papa _ is at the store and I’m busy. Can’t you wait a little while until the line dies down? What if I gave you a croissant or something to tide you over until then?” Her mother’s soft gray gaze shot her way and normally Marinette was a very good listener but today she didn’t much feel like listening. She was tired and cranky and hungry and her  _ head _ hurt. So she stomped her foot and crossed her arms and fixed a petulant scowl on her face, lower lip jutting out firmly as she glared at her mother.

“I don’t  _ want _ to wait, I don’t  _ want _ a croissant, I want a  _ sandwich _ … right  _ NOW _ !” She wailed, ignoring the annoyed looks the customers were shooting her way. Her mother looked harried, glancing indecisively between her daughter who looked like she was about to have a fit and the customers that were starting to shift and mumble their impatience. She didn’t want to choose her customers over her daughter, but if she just had a few minutes she could get through the line and put up the back in five sign. If her husband was here, it would be a different story but they had run out of a few things they needed for a large order that needed delivering that evening, and their supply truck wasn’t scheduled until tomorrow morning. Sighing regretfully, she gave her daughter a stern look.

“Marinette, I’m busy right now. I need you to be a good girl and go upstairs to  _ wait _ ,” She said firmly. Marinette’s face pinched in frustration and angry tears pricked her eyes, but after a moment she turned and stormed up the stairs to the apartment. She made sure to stomp on every step and slam the upstairs door with all the strength in her tiny body to make sure her Maman and the customers knew she was  _ not _ happy. She knew she was probably going to get in trouble but she didn’t care at that moment. Dropping onto the living room couch, she glared angrily at the television that continued to play some of her favorite cartoons, but she didn’t want to watch them right now. She just wanted something to eat!

As if to punctuate that fact, her stomach gave another loud growl and she pressed a hand to it and sniffled miserably. Looking back at the television, she watched as Max, the little brother rabbit from the show Max and Ruby sneaked into the kitchen while his sister was distracted to make something to eat. Slowly, the child perked up. She wasn’t technically supposed to make her own food… on account of her being too little and all. But as long as she didn’t use a knife or anything then surely  _ Maman _ and  _ Papa _ wouldn’t be  _ too _ mad, right? She could just tear off the crusts by hand and then it wouldn’t be a problem. Warming to the idea, Marinette vaulted off the couch, making her black pigtails bounce and bob, before padding barefoot over to the tile flooring where the kitchen began.

Glancing around, the child soon spotted the bright red and black spotted stepping school she used when helping her  _ Papa _ make chocolate chip and banana pancakes. Crossing the kitchen, she hoisted it up and toddled over to the kitchen island, setting it carefully into position before heading to the fridge. Luckily, she knew where all the making for a good bologna sandwich. She grabbed out the mustard, the mayo, the sliced cheese, and the bologna, then staggered over to her step stool. She struggled to get onto the stool with her load of sandwich makings, but finally, she managed it and dropped the items onto the counter. She hopped down again, pushing the stool up beside the silverware drawer to get a spoon before returning to make her sandwich.

Finally finding herself situated in the perfect spot, she stretched way across the counter, going up on her tippy toes for that itty bit more reach to grab a paper plate from the stack that was always on the island for her afternoon snacks or lunches, and set it before her. The plates were all brightly colored and shaped to look like various animal faces. This one happened to be shaped like a ladybug, her favorite. Next, she got out two pieces of bread and laid them side by side on the plate, laying a piece of ham and a slice of cheese on one side, she grabbed the mayo. It was difficult to get her hand fully around the lid since they were so little, but she managed and twisted the cap off. She slathered a bit onto the other slice of bread, then grabbed the mustard. Deciding to get creative, Marinette did her best to draw a cat into the bread slice.

The image came out lopsided and squiggly but she didn’t care. She quite liked her cat. Satisfied, the child was about to press the two pieces of cheese together when the mustard began to glow with a weird green light. Marinette stumbled back, off the footstool, while staring at her sandwich and tipping her head to the side like a confused puppy. Her sandwich had never glowed when her  _ Maman _ made it. She was sure she would have noticed if it had. So what had  _ she _ done differently? The light grew and brightened to the point where Marinette had to lift a hand and squint against the brightness. Then, as quickly as the light had come, it vanished and she was able to blink back the sudden stars in her eyes and drop her hand.

As Marinette’s eyesight returned to normal, she became aware of one very different thing about the room she was in… and that was that she was no longer alone! Mouth dropping open in shock, Marinette stared at the peculiar sight before her. There was a boy sitting on the kitchen island, the sandwich makings pushed to one side. The boy was young, close in age to Marinette, with fair skin, a scrawny frame, and a mop of blonde hair falling over his eyes. He was even wearing normal boy clothes; a black hoodie with a bright green paw print on the front and black cut off capris with a frayed hem. That wasn’t the peculiar part, however. The boy… wasn’t quite a boy at all. Oh sure, he had  _ some _ boy features like his body, his hair, most of his face... But he also had what looked like  _ cat _ features. Fluffy black ears, a bushy black tail black fur covering his hands and feet like boots and gloves… there was even a patch of fuzzy black fur over his eyes like the mask on her Secret Agent Barbie doll. Oh, and his green eyes were more cat-like than they were boy-like so there was that, too.

The boy seemed as shocked to see her as she was to see him, his pretty green eyes wide with surprise. For a moment, the two children just stared at each other. Marinette’s blue gaze was steady; she had already taken in the sight of the boy and was now focused on his strange face. The boy’s eyes moved almost constantly; they roved over her from head to toe, drinking in the sight of her as if she was the first person he had ever seen before. His mouth was slightly agape, but he snapped it shut when a bit of drool dribbled from the corner of his lips. Marinette giggled; the boy was funny. The more she thought about it, more she realized that the whole situation was funny and her shoulders began to shake with the force of her giggles. The boy looked confused by her laughter for a moment, but the more he watched her, the more his own lips twitched. Then, he was joining her in her pealing bell-like laughter.

It was only when they had managed to quiet their giggled that Marinette managed to speak and asked the boy, “would you like a sandwich?” The hesitated only briefly, and so Marinette climbed up to the counter once more and began to prepare a second sandwich for the boy. When she was finished, the boy helped her onto the counter and they sat side by side eating their sandwiches.

“I’m Marinette. What’s your name?” The pigtailed mumbled around bites of her sandwich.

“I’m Chat Noir. Nice to meet you, Marinette,” Chat mumbled in return around a mouthful of sandwich. The two finished their sandwiches awhile later, and the boy stood with a regretful sigh. “I have to go now,” he said sadly. The girl looked equally sad at the prospect.

“Will you come back and play another time?” She asked sorrowly. The boy perked up at the question and beamed at her.

“If you want me too! All you have to do is draw my cat symbol and I’ll appear before you,” he explained.

“Okay! Let’s play again soon,” she squealed, bouncing up and down excitedly and clapping her hands. Chat Noir grinned and swept into a gallant bow.

“Until then, Marinette,” he said with a wink and a grin. The girl smiled back.

“Until then, Chat Noir,” she agreed, and then he was gone in a puff of smoke, there one moment and gone in the blink of an eye. Marinette felt a little sad that he had to leave so suddenly, but as she gathered up her sandwich condiments to put back into the fridge, there was a small smile on her lips. After all, at the end of the day, she had still made a new friend and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are mistakes, I will probably edit and update this tomorrow. I'll be honest I wrote half of this stoned out of my mind...


End file.
